


Differences

by whatiam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiam/pseuds/whatiam
Summary: ¿Qué sentirá o pensará un Mycroft con la personalidad de un Greg?(No es mi mejor resumen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño Os participa para el intercambio de regalo del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us"  
> No sé el usuario de la persona a la cual tengo que regalárselo, lo actualizaré apenas sepa.  
> Espero te guste y que de alguna manera aya captado lo que querías de este prompt.

Cuando Mycroft se levanto para irse a trabajar un dolor punzante comenzó a molestarlo. Ese dolor de cabeza por la angustia del trabajo simplemente era insoportable. Siempre tenía ese dolor cuando el dìa anterior se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, así que se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café, el cual siempre tomaba para relajarse.   
Al llegar al trabajo se encontró con Anthea, quien le dijo rápidamente su agenda para el día mientras texteaba en su celular. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio para comenzar a realizar las tareas del día cuando sintió que alguien le miraba, no podía ser Anthea y nadie con quienes trabajaba haría eso, eso quería decir que solo una persona podía haber hecho eso.  
Greg  
Mycroft nunca iba a saber como el detective inspector jefe hacia para poder pasar por toda la seguridad y entrar a su oficina solo para poner una cámara de seguridad. Greg simplemente aprovechaba el poco poder que tenia para realizar las cosas que le parecían mejor para él. Maldición, Greg podía ser tan obstinado a veces. Además, ese hombre parecía tan inalcanzable, incluso para él, el llamado "gobierno británico" no podía no ponerse nervioso y tan miserable delante de ese hombre. Vaya, simplemente no se lo podía creer ni el mismo.  
Cuando termino todo el trabajo para ese día, Mycroft decidió ir a su encuentro de rutina con Greg para charlar sobre su hermano, había pasado casi un año cuando el inspector se lo propuso, terminando con un Greg cuidando de Sherlock mejor que él, incluso lo llamaba diariamente para poder informarle sobre lo que hacía. Sherlock era su hermano, pero las visitas semanales le bastaban para saber que al menos no se estaba yendo por el mal camino de nuevo. Sin embargo desde hace unas semanas, esas reuniones ya no se trataban solamente de Sherlock, ahora también hablaban sobre su día, sobre su semana o de lo que pensaban del otro. Obviamente, Greg era el más reservado, hablando formalmente y deduciendo a todas las personas que se encontraban en el pequeño Café. Mientras que él solo hablaba de su trabajo y de cosas realmente irrelevantes para el otro.  
— Hoy despertaste con dolor de cabeza de nuevo Mycroft  
— ¿Como lo supiste?  
Greg lo miró con incredibilidad. Sin embargo continuo tomando su té mientras cruzaba sus piernas con una delicadeza y elegancia tan impropia para un trabajador de Scotland Yard  
— Eso no importa ahora  
— Bien, entonces ¿qué harás luego de esto?  
— Iré a mi casa ¿Porqué? ¿Qué pretendes?  
— Solo quería cenar contigo, ya que estamos aquí podríamos charlar sobre más cosas —. Mycroft no sabia que estaba haciendo, era muy arriesgado lo que le propuso, pero se alegró cuando Greg solo le respondió con un "Esta bien"  
Dios, Greg había aceptado una cita con él, este día debe ser el mejor de su vida, simplemente era increíble.  
—No te emociones tanto por una simple cena Holmes  
— Puedo emocionarme con lo que yo quiera Lestrade  
Mycroft pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Greg, él podía estar animoso pero no iba a dejar que ningún Lestrade le quite esa emoción que tenía en ese momento simplemente porque no le parecía.  
Greg aclaro su garganta, indicando su nerviosismo que se reflejo cuando comenzó a hablar.  
— Esta bien, pide de cenar Myc  
—¿Me has dicho Myc?  
—¿Algùn problema con eso? —. Dijo Greg con una sonrisa que estaba matando lentamente al mayor de los Holmes, el DI no acostumbraba a llamar a nadie con diminutivos, y ahora que lo había llamado de esa manera se sentía tan especial.  
—Deja de pensar tanto y pidamos la cena antes de que me arrepienta de quedarme aquí  
—Esta bien  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, pagaron la cuenta y caminaron hacia la salida. Al salir del establecimiento Mycroft estaba nervioso, todo era muy raro, Greg se comportaba tan diferente con él, que era imposible no confundir las cosas así que simplemente bajo la cabeza y se propuso caminar hacia su casa. Sin embargo, antes de tres segundos, Greg le había agarrado de la muñeca para luego bajar su mano hasta la de él.  
—¿Te vas a ir así sin más? —. Dijo Greg  
—Pensé que ya no había nada de que hablar  
—En realidad no la hay pero igual te acompaño hasta tu casa —.dijo Greg con un tono muy diferente al que usa normalmente, haciendo que Mycroft se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal.  
Al llegar a la casa de Mycroft, este saco sus llaves para abrir su puerta y cuando lo logró invitó a Greg a pasar dentro con él. Se sacaron los abrigos y se dirigieron directamente a la sala de estar de Mycroft sintiéndose incómodos al no saber que decir al otro.  
En ese momento Mycroft se dedicó a observar el rostro de Greg. Este era un poco moreno de lo normal y con un cabello muy canoso para su edad, sin embargo estos rasgos lo hacían más atractivo para él. Greg era una persona fabulosa, aunque un poco solitaria y con un personalidad muy parecida a la de su hermano, pero, ese era su encanto. Y eso es lo que le gustaba de él , su fortaleza y dedicación en ciertas situaciones en las que él sería como un perrito abandonado. Eran tan diferentes que de alguna manera se llegaban a completar. El hombre frente a él le encantaba, le atraía, le gustaba.  
Greg pensaba que Mycroft se había quedado hipnotizado o algo parecido porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima, des u rostro y le miraba con tanta profundidad que estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso con esa mirada, Mycroft podía al persona más común del mundo, un pez dorado más pero su personalidad y su devoción por su trabajo lo hacían tan diferente al resto de las personas con la que había tenido que cruzar palabras, y si que eran muchas, ser policía le hacía hablar con más de 10 personas al día, haciendo al mayor de los Holmes más perfecto de lo que era. Porque Mycroft Holmes era perfecto para él, con todo lo que era , le hacía pensar en él a todas horas como una simple adolescente hormonal, convirtiéndose en una situación muy vergonzosa para Greg.  
Luego de ese incomodo momento, los dos decidieron dejar fluir lo que tenían en la cabeza, sacar sus sentimientos conversando y transmitiendo al otro lo que verdaderamente sienten. Como, lo que les gusta del contrario, lo que no; lo que admiran, lo que odian, lo que aman, lo que les incomoda, lo que les hace pensar y sentir, absolutamente todo. Tal vez se les paso algunas cosas pero tienen y tendrán tiempo suficiente para decírselo al contrario.  
Porque esa noche Mycroft y Greg decidieron no separase más, que no importaba sus diferencias de trabajo o personalidad, ellos iban a estar ahí para el otro. Van a estarlo toda la vida.


End file.
